Trapped In A Metal Box
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat, and Dr. Eggman get trapped together in a metal box in the Star Light Zone on their birthday. And they try to find ways to get out, but fail. Will they actually manage to be free of their metallic prison, or go insane?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow groaned as he had his eyes lowered. "I can't believe we got stuck together in this stupid crate."

"Well it was Robuttnik's fault for building it!" Sonic snapped angrily as he twitched his right eye.

Eggman growled as he gritted his teeth."It's your own fault that you ran into it, you pest!"

"_Enough!_ Complaining isn't gonna get us out of here!" Rouge shouted angrily at the three males.

Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat, and Dr. Eggman were all in one of the highest points of the Star Light Zone, all four somehow getting trapped in a gray metal box. Dr. Eggman was testing out some of his ancient mechas as a way to celebrate his birthday, with Sonic willing to kick his butt as they got into a short scuffle, with Shadow and Rouge, who were both having a night stroll around the city, approached the scene as they were genuinely curious, only for all four of them to get stuck in the metal box together. Sonic was on the bottom left, Eggman the bottom right, and Shadow the upper left, with Rouge in the upper right as her big butt was in everyone's face.

**Trapped In A Metal Box**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"Well, I'm likely getting whiplash from this." Shadow commented as he could feel great pain in his neck.

Sonic grumbled as he folded his arms together. "Great. Having my spine broken on my birthday. What a way to celebrate."

Eggman growled as he tried moving around, but just couldn't. "You're not the only one with a birthday tonight, you know! I had several badniks building metal statues of me!"

"Well I had jewels to collect! How do you think I feel?" Rouge remarked as she was quite annoyed.

Rouge The Bat's stomach grumbled as everyone had a worried expression on their faces.

"Rouge... please tell me you didn't go to Taco Bell earlier." Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Rouge chuckled nervously as she squinted her eyes. "Well, actually, I had some chilli dogs because I felt like going fast..."

And then Rouge The Bat farted loudly, with all the males groaning as Rouge's brassy fart stunk up the metal box, much to their annoyance.

"Ugh! It's bad enough when Sonic gets his chilli dog stench all around, but when someone else does it, it somehow gets even worse!" Eggman exclaimed as he tried wafting the air, but realized that it was pointless.

Shadow simply sighed loudly as he closed his eyes. "You snuck out some chilli dogs behind my back, didn't you?"

Rouge resumed her chuckling as she pooted again, her tail lifting up in her tight black pants. "Maybe..."

"Well it's not getting us out of this box. And that's no good." Sonic remarked as he then took a deep breath, exclaiming, "HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it, egghead?" Sonic commented as he turned to Eggman, noticing the sigh the egg shaped human scientist let out.

"I don't know... I was just thinking." Eggman remarked, trying to stretch but couldn't. "...of a flashback I just had."

_Dr. Robotnik sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, unpleased with how fat he has gotten over the holidays._

_"Look at me. My rrrobust figure... my powering fear over Mobius..." He sighed as he tried to stand up, but slipped on some ice cubes, landing on his butt as he slide across his lair on the floor, crashing head first into the closet. he growled as he got out, stuttering, "Scratch! Grounder!"_

_Scratch and Grounder screamed as they fell from the ceiling, moaning in pain as several of their robotic parts were scattered._

_"The boss called me first," Scratch bawked as he smashed Grounder on the head._

_Grounder retorted with a bite to Scratch's hand, putting part of his right side back together as he barked, "No, he called me first! You just cut in the line, see?"_

_"SILENCE!" Robotnik roared as he used his PINGAS to slap Scratch and Grounder silly, turning around and facing his window. "I need... a moment of silence." He moaned. "I've gotten so fat, I'm unable to figure out what to do."_

_Scratch and Grounder both stood there, staring at Robotnik's fat arse as they looked at each other._

_"But... what about the hedgehog?" They both piped at the same time._

_Robotnik slowly turned around, his entire face red as he was fuming by the steams. He screamed as he then proceeded to chase Scratch and Grounder, causing his entire lair to collaspe on all three of them._

"...The hell? That was your flashback?" Shadow gawked in dismay.

"Hey, it was that or nothing!" Eggman snapped in response.

Rouge sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That wasn't worth the story update." She then farted, causing all the guys to moan in disgust and annoyance.


End file.
